This invention relates in general to a wheeled transport for moving deceased persons, particularly in a hospital or clinic, from one location to another. More particularly, the invention is concerned with concealment of a cadaver being moved by such transport.
It is well known that persons who die in a hospital are usually placed upon a wheeled stretcher or other transport and a sheet is used to cover them as they are moved through the hospital halls. Seeing such a corpse can be a traumatic experience for a live patient, particularly one that is seriously ill. While some attempts have been made in the past to overcome this problem, they have not been fully satisfactory. In particular, the loading and unloading of the corpse relative to the transport has been difficult.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is the provision of a cadaver transport wherein the support, such as a stretcher, for the cadaver on the transport is easily and quickly accessible, wherein the top of the transport is at approximately the same level as a conventional patient transport, such as a wheeled stretcher, and wherein the transport can be quickly and easily converted into a substantially conventional transport for live patients.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a transport, as aforesaid, which can be operated by one adult to transfer a cadaver from a bed to the transport and then move the transport to another location.